Un león cansado
by Alba Adler
Summary: "No soy un león redimido, Brienne, sólo uno muy cansado. Estoy cansado del juego, es la única razón, mi señora."


Un león cansado.

De haber sido una persona religiosa, Jaime Lannister habría considerado la presencia de Brienne como una señal de los dioses aprobando su decisión de no acudir al llamado de Cersei.

Señal divina o no, Jaime siguió a la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces. No logró convencerla para descansar un poco e iniciar el viaje por la mañana, y aunque al principio maldijo su tozudez, ya puestos en marcha empezó a sentirse tan aliviado y tranquilo como cuando de pequeño correteaba tras las faldas de su madre.

Finalmente iba a cumplir, por lo menos en parte, uno de sus juramentos. Había faltado a muchos otros, sí; pero saberse capaz de cumplir con ése lo hacía sentir renovado, limpio, con un propósito.

La actitud de la moza resultaba extraña. Hubiera jurado que incluso ella mostraría algo más de entusiasmo, pero de ser posible se mostraba más malencarada que de costumbre. Lucía cansada, enferma, pero cuando él trataba de averiguar lo que le sucedía ella contestaba vagamente o soltaba algo parecido a un gruñido.

Pasadas un par de horas, Jaime renunció a establecer conversación alguna y se limitó a seguirla. Había algo familiar y reconfortante en el simple hecho de cabalgar cerca de ella, algo que le provocaba la misma sensación que quitarse las botas y sentarse a descansar frente al fuego después de un largo viaje.

Hicieron un alto pocas horas antes de amanecer. Ni el fuego, ni el alimento soltaron la lengua de la mujer. Rehuía obstinadamente su mirada y sólo entonces tuvo la certeza de que algo marchaba mal. Durmieron hasta despuntar el alba, o por lo menos lo hizo él, ella se limitó a recostarse con la mirada fija en lo más alto del cielo, quieta y pálida como si fuera de piedra. En algún momento la venda se deslizó de su mejilla y aunque ella se apresuró en colocarla de nuevo en su sitio, Jaime pudo echar un vistazo al daño. Había visto heridas más deformantes, la de su propio hermano, por ejemplo; heridas más incapacitantes como su propio muñón atestiguaba; había visto en realidad ya demasiadas heridas, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que la mayoría encontraba la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse. La moza no sería la excepción, después de todo, tenía madera de heroína.

El ruido nada sutil de Brienne lo despertó, parecía tener prisa, y como, a juzgar por el gris plomizo del cielo, el clima no les facilitaría las cosas, se preparó también él para partir.

Si Jaime esperaba que el descanso volviera todo a la normalidad sus esperanzas se vieron prontamente defraudadas. Nada la sacaba de su mutismo, ni fingir indiferencia, ni pagarle con el mismo silencio, ni siquiera regresar a los chistes hirientes para provocarla.

Debía ser ya cerca de mediodía cuando empezó a llover. Era una llovizna ligera pero fría y constante, ni siquiera consideraba el buscar un refugio cuando Brienne viró frente a él cerrándole el paso. Desmontó y tras enfrentar su mirada por un breve instante inspiró profundamente. Por un momento Jaime confundió la lluvia en su rostro con lágrimas. Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato: la idea de ver llorar a la Doncella de Tarth le parecía tan absurda como imaginar a Cersei sirviendo un banquete para los desposeídos del reino.

No sé dónde está Sansa. Mentí le dijo, tenía los ojos fijos en el piso, pero su voz ya era la de siempre: firme y decidida.

Irónicamente lo que escuchó a continuación era de ser posible más irreal que una Brienne desfallecida y bañada en llanto.

Escuchó atentamente la historia de una Lady Catelyn Stark regresada de entre los muertos, con la piel y el alma corrompidas, sedienta de venganza e incapaz de escuchar razones. Atropelladamente oyó lo cerca que la moza había estado de morir ahorcada y no necesito ver las marcas en el cuello de la mujer para corroborar su historia. Pod de rehén. Todo cuadraba con la loca escala de valores de la moza, la vida de un inocente era más valiosa que la de un Lannister o la de la única heredera de Lord Selwyn.

Incluso si esa misma historia le hubiera sido contada por alguien más habría tenido que creerla porque nadie en su sano juicio inventaría algo así si esperara ser creído.

Esto ya no me pertenece murmuró ofreciéndole a Guardajuramentos.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Jaime desmontó y tomó la espada.

¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? le preguntó, dejando que la lógica acabara con la decepción . ¿Para qué decirme la verdad si ya te seguía? Para cuando finalmente entendiera que me llevabas a una trampa sería muy tarde…

—Porque es la primera vez que cumplir mi palabra me parece algo sucio lo interrumpió . Porque no sé qué es lo correcto... Porque sólo puedo aferrarme a la verdad.

Jaime levantó la espada y todo resto de desilusión en él fue lavado por la lluvia. Con un rápido movimiento colocó la punta de la espada en la barbilla de la mujer y la empujó hacia arriba, obligándola a enfrentarlo a los ojos. En la mirada de Briennne no había más que dolor, confusión y tristeza, no deseaba traicionarlo y sin embargo ese ingenuo concepto del honor que a la vez admiraba y odiaba en ella la habían puesto en la más incómoda de las situaciones.

La vio arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza. Había confesado su culpa y ahora esperaba el justo castigo. Ponía a merced de su espada el mismo cuello que ya había padecido la horca.

—No eres más que una niña idiota —le soltó finalmente en medio de una carcajada.

Bajó la espada y terminó la risa con un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—Me traicionaste porque no te creíste capaz de enfrentar la muerte sabiendo que un inocente sufriría el mismo destino por tu causa. Y ahora me confiesas la verdad porque tampoco te crees capaz de enfrentar la vida si permites que el león que crees redimido sufra una injusticia. Abre los ojos, Moza, no es la bondad ni la justicia lo que mueve el mundo sino el odio, la venganza y el deseo de poder. Ese honor en el que basas tu vida no es sino una artimaña para manipular ingenuos como tú.

Le dio la espalda y montó mientras ella seguía de rodillas en el barro, Jaime Lannister se permitió dudar, aunque de sobra sabía que su decisión estaba tomada desde el momento que la escuchó confesar su culpa.

Monta ya, moza. No creo que tu querida Lady Corazón de Piedra haya renacido con la virtud de la paciencia. No la hagamos esperar.

La expresión sorprendida y conmovida de la moza bien valía perder la cabeza. Muchos la habían perdido por menos, y estaba seguro que el recuerdo de esos asombros ojos azules llenos de asombro bastaría para divertirlo mientras aguardaba la llegada del Guerrero.

—Jaime… si es verdad que no crees en la justicia ni el honor, ¿por qué vienes conmigo aún sabiendo lo que te espera?

Por un momento Jaime no supo que decir. Recordó a su padre, muerto por causa suya, pensó Tyrion que debía estar odiándolo en alguna parte, imaginó a Cersei siendo juzgada por culpas que también eran de él. Mirase a dónde mirase el mundo se tambaleaba y no quería ser él quien de una forma u otra tirará la piedra que provocara el derrumbe final. Quizás lo había hecho ya, pero no deseaba quedarse para comprobarlo.

—Nada odiaría más que dar una idea errada de mis intenciones; no son nobles ni honorables. No soy un león redimido, Brienne, sólo uno muy cansado. Estoy cansado del juego, es la única razón, mi señora —contestó mientras dirigía su caballo al frente . Sólo por eso.

Antes de ponerse en marcha se paró frente a ella y le entregó a Guardajuramentos. Debía permanecer con ella, en manos de la única persona que, pese a todo, no lo había defraudado jamás.


End file.
